la aventura de un gamer
by isa96magica
Summary: Armin un chico que se pasa todo el día en los videojuegos, un día descubre que se dejaran de vender los videojuegos por un tiempo y sin ninguna razón. un día en su casa descubre que todavía tiene uno pero este no se ve y de pronto aparece en un mundo nuevo donde conocerá nuevos amigos y a una chica que tal vez sea la indicada para el
1. Chapter 1

**hola aquí el nuevo finc que tiene una sorpresita para una de las chicas que me dejan reviews sera un crosover de varios personajes intente subirlo en esta categoria pero solo me ponian para dos y usare muchos ademas de que no encontre los juegos que usare espero les guste**

* * *

Hola me presento mi nombre es Armin y soy un gamer de corazón, me encantan toda clases de videojuegos no me importan las chicas porque ninguna vale la pena para mí ya que ninguna tiene ese algo que enamora a un chico. Estoy de vacaciones y como siempre es un paraíso jugar todo el día en mi consola hasta que alguien viene y te quita la diversión.

ALEXY- Armin levántate y sal un rato a caminar

ARMIN- Alexy me distraes estoy tratando de ganar esta partida

ALEXY- hermano me preocupo por ti siempre estas con tus videojuegos y no pones atención a nada

ARMIN- si tanto te importa cuando termine saldré

ALEXY- me conformo con eso te parece ir de compras

ARMIN- si como digas

Termine mi juego y como le dije a mi hermano saldré pero solo porque necesito un nuevo juego porque ya termine con todos los que están en mi cuarto. Baje y le dije a Alexy que nos fuéramos y en el camino empezó con sus platicas

ALEXY- hermano creo que deberías de dejar los videojuegos y hacer cosas m as importantes

ARMIN- como que

ALEXY- limpiar tu habitación, probar cosas nuevas, salir

ARMIN- nada de eso

ALEXY- que tal conseguirte una novia

ARMIN- mi chica ideal no la he encontrado y dudo que exista

ALEXY- dime que buscas en una novia

ARMIN- alguien que me comprenda y que no le moleste mis juegos y que le encanten tanto como a mí, que no sea tan alta, ojos hermosos que se noten los desafíos en videojuegos, que no tenga miedo de mostrar quien es, que pase todos los días conmigo jugando y que siempre traiga su consola consigo en simples palabras que sea la princesa de los videojuegos

ALEXY- creo que será difícil de conseguir

Llegamos al centro comercial y Alexy se fue de compras con Rosa y yo me fui a los videojuegos pero todos los había jugado me moleste mucho ¿Qué are ahora? De lo enojado que estaba le tire a una chica un videojuego

ARMIN- lo siento

CHICA- no te preocupes ¿Cómo te llamas?

ARMIN- Armin y tú

CHICA- Leati

ARMIN- ¿te gustan los videojuegos?

LEATI- (en realidad los odio solo estoy aquí para conseguir dinero pero este chico es lindo) si mucho

ARMIN- genial a muchas chicas no les gustan

LEATI- a mí me encantas por eso trabajo aquí, lo siento tengo que irme

Es una linda chica pero no tiene ese algo que busco Salí de la tienda decepcionado de no poder comprar un juego por no tener nada nuevo ¿ahora que are? No tengo internet para jugar e ir a un café internet me gastaría más que comprar uno juego nuevo

ALEXY-¿ Armin que sucede?

ARMIN- nada solo que no hay videojuegos nuevos

ALEXY- genial ahora podrá hacer otras cosas

ARMIN- quieres que muera

ALEXY- no morirás por eso

Llegamos a casa y al día siguiente no tenía nada que hacer por lo que decidí salir lo que fue muy raro me molestaba el sol además de que me había cansado después de unos minutos me encontré con Leati

LEATI- hola Armin

ARMIN- hola Leati hoy no trabajas

LEATI- no has escuchado las noticias (le da un papel a Armin)

ARMIN- que (di un gran grito al leer lo que decía QUERIDOS AMANTES DE LOS VIDEOGUEJOS LAMENTAMOS INFORMARLES QUE LOS VIDEOJUEGOS QUEDARAN SUSPENDIDOS POR UN TIEMPO EN VARIOS PAISES, ASI COMO EN ALGUNOS CONTINENTES) como es posible esto me moriré

LEATI- (que ridículo pero es muy apuesto) no te preocupes Armin de seguro será por un par de días

ARMIN- es horrible no podre so sobrevivir

LEATI- exageras me voy de aquí

Llegue a casa y vi a unas personas que se iban ¿Quiénes serán?¿mejor le pregunto a Alexy

ARMIN- ¿Quiénes eran esas personas Alexy?

ALEXY- Armin prométeme que no te enojaras

ARMIN- prometido ni que fuera algo grave

ALEXY- veras esas personas vinieron a llevarse todos tus videojuegos

ARMIN- (grita) que

ALEXY- te dejaron esto

ARMIN- (comencé a leer lo que decía)

Querido propietario (a) de estos videojuegos como ya sabrá los videojuegos quedaron suspendidos esto implica que no se venderán y que ninguna persona tenga en su casa, es todo por el momento no podemos dar más información solo que sea paciente y espere la revolución de sus 99 videojuegos

ARMIN- ahora si moriré Alexy ve preparando el testamento y el funeral

ALEXY- ya te dije que no exageres

ARMIN- (me di cuenta de algo en la hoja dice 99 videojuegos no 100) creo que subiré a mi habitación

Subí a mi habitación y empecé a buscar mi consola sabía que en ella tenía un juego de Sonic que deje adentro porque perdí la caja en el instituto, esto es genial ahora poder jugar un poco lo malo es que este juego ya lo termine como 10 veces pero mientras no tenga ninguno es mejor este. Prendí mi PSP y coloque el juego pero había algo raro este juego no salía solo aparecía la pantalla negra no puede ser ahora tendré que morir deje el PSP a un lado de mí y pensé como me gustaría estar en un mundo así llenos de aventuras, salvar a mi princesa y que me dé un beso de agradecimiento de pronto una luz invadió mi cuarto. Estaba dormido todo esto fue un sueño pero de pronto sentí el suelo esto no es mi cama además puedo tocar una flor auh me encaje una espina me desperté y observe el lugar era parecido al mundo de Sonic esto debe de ser un sueño, oí una voz detrás de mi

PERSONAJE- cuidado

ARMIN- que (ese es Sonic, grite cuando se golpeó conmigo)

SONIC- ten más cuidado ahora no es momento de descansar será mejor que vuelvas a tu tierra y empiece a trabajar si no quieres desaparecer

ARMIN-(Sonic se fue) que está pasando de seguro es un sueño me pellizcare y despertare (di un grito) creo que será difícil despertar por mientras será mejor ver este lugar

Comencé a caminar y después de un rato desee no despertar porque conocí a Sonic y aparte en unos minutos llegue al mundo de Mario, esto es impresionante además de que vi a unos cuantos Pokemon no quiero despertar pero me canse y decidí sentarme bajo un árbol hasta que alguien me hablo

PERSONAJE- cada vez es más duro el trabajo no crees

ARMIN- Sonic

SONIC- ahora que te veo bien ¿Cuál es tu tierra nunca te había visto aquí?

ARMIN- no sé de qué me hablas pero si hablas de mi tierra prefiero no despertar

SONIC- ¿sueño? No puede ser, sígueme pronto tenemos que ir con Mario

ARMIN- este sueño cada vez se pone mejor (caminamos un momento)

SONIC- tomaremos el camino corto espero que seas veloz si no te caerás en las vueltas

ARMIN- (mire el camino parecía una montaña rusa) claro además esto es solo un sueño (comencé a caer y me caí)

SONIC- no hay remedio (de pronto mire a un buen amigo) Spyro

SPYRO- si Sonic en que puedo ayudar

SONIC- mira esto (señale al chico) creo que no es de aquí por lo que tengo que ver a Mario pero necesito que te lo lleves volando

SPYRO- no hay problema

ARMIN- (no podía creerlo era Spyro)

SPYRO- muy bien ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

ARMIN- Armin

SPYRO- muy bien Armin sujétate nos vemos haya Sonic

Spyro me tomo y comenzamos a volar era tan fantástico este sueño que no quiero despertar luego de unos minutos llegamos al mundo de Mario y unos minutos después llego Sonic

SONIC- muy bien ahora a buscar a Mario

SPYRO- te dejo tengo trabajo

SONIC- nos vemos después en la reunión

ARMIN- esto es fabuloso

SONIC- oye no te alejes que tengo que comprobar mis sospechas (mire a Mario y le hable) Mario puedes venir un momento

MARIO- okidoki ¿Qué sucede?

SONIC- bueno necesito que me resuelvas algo tú conoces a todos los habitantes de aquí no es asi además fuiste el último en tener esos registros

MARIO- okidoki para que los necesitas

SONIC- él es Armin lo conoces

MARIO- no jamás lo había visto

SONIC- ese es el problema creo que no es de aquí

MARIO- creo que es lo que piensas pero para estar seguro visitemos a Link con su poder podemos comprobarlo

SONIC- buena idea, Armin caminaremos un poco más

ARMIN- genial ahora conozco a Mario

SONIC- síguenos tenemos que visitar a Link

ARMIN- vamos (caminamos por una hora esa tierra estaba más lejos pero por fin llegamos)

MARIO- Link necesitamos un favor

LINK- Mario viejo amigo ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Y además tú también Sonic y alguien que no conozco

MARIO- él es lo que nos trae podrías usar tu poder y confirmar que es de este mundo

LINK- (impresionado) Quieres decir que

SONIC- lo más seguro es que si

LINK- en un momento lo confirmo

Link se acercó a mí y apareció una luz después me miro sorprendido

LINK- confirmado el pertenece al mundo humano

MARIO- ¿Qué hacemos?

LINK- lo mejor es llevarlo con ella

SONIC- creo que es lo mejor pero ahora no puedo tengo trabajo

MARIO- yo igual

LINK- no se preocupen Zelda esta con ella yo lo llevare

Me despedí de mis nuevos amigos y Link me llevo a otra parte y cuando llegamos mire a una hermosa chica de cabello Rubio hasta la cintura y ojos color rojo ycon un tatuaje de un dragón en su espalda cerca del hombro que tenía a Pikachu en brazos mi corazón comenzó a latir creo que esa chica me gusta

LINK- Zakura, Zelda, Pykachu tengo a un amigo que presentarles

* * *

**ya supieron de quien es la sorpresita**

**es para Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia estaba viendo los reviews de mi finc de quien enverda soy y tu eres la que me ha dejado mas y ademas de que me escribes uno en cada capitulo por lo que escribi este pequeño finc que tendra unos cuatro capitulos espero te guste**

**me tardare un poco en subirlos talvez primero terminare el finc de pascua**

**muchas gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola aqui el finc por el que mas votaron la aventura de un gamer  
**

**perdonen si tiene alguna falta de ortografia apenas lo escribi ayer sabado**

* * *

Sakura

Estaba con Zelda tomando él te y después estuvimos platicando ella es una persona maravillosa se preocupa por todos y además de que es muy fuerte una de mis mejores amigas en este mundo. Mientras platicaba me distraje un poco pensando en mi familia pero gracias a un amiguito amarillo que llego volví a la realidad después de un rato llego Link con un muchacho que nunca había visto ¿será un prototipo para un nuevo videojuego? Pero eso es imposible en este tiempo

LINK- Sakura que bueno que estas con Zelda

SAKURA- ¿Qué sucede Link es algo grave?

LINK- no te preocupes no es nada relacionado con ese tema

SAKURA- menos mal ya estaba preocupado

ARMIN- (me pregunto de que hablaran, además quien es ella conozco todos los videojuegos y ella no la he visto en ninguno) Link disculpa ¿pero quién es ella? (de pronto Pikachu hablo)

PIKACHU- la pregunta es ¿Quién eres tú?

ZELDA- es verdad nunca lo había visto

ARMIN- (unos minutos después) no puede ser Pikachu habla este sueño es mejor de lo que imagine

LINK- Sakura ¿podemos hablar un poco?

SAKURA- claro (fuimos a un lugar alejado de ellos?

LINK- Sakura veras él no es parte de nuestro mundo él es como tu

SAKURA- (impresionada) ¿Cómo llego aquí?

LINK- eso no lo sé pero él cree que es un sueño al igual que tu cuando llegaste

SAKURA- eso significa que tal vez hay una forma de salir sin tener que recurrir a el

LINK- eso parece

SAKURA- maravilloso tengo que hablar con el

Armin

Link se llevó a esa chica mientras yo me quedaba con Pikachu y Zelda cada vez es mejor este sueño espero no despertar lo único malo es que Pikachu es un poco como decirlo desconfía un poco de mi

PIKACHU- ¿dime quién eres? ¿Qué quieres con Sakura?

ARMIN- ¿Sakura? ¿Quién es Sakura?

PIKACHU- ahora mientes ya veras

ARMIN- (Pikachu me aventó un trueno) eso dolió a pesar de ser un sueño

ZELDA- ¿sueño? (me acerque a pikachu) no deberías tratar así a los invitados, además no oíste lo que dijo un sueño tal vez sea

PIKACHU- si ese es el caso lo siento, pero no dejare de vigilarte entendiste pika

ARMIN- no entendí nada

ZELDA- dice que lo disculpes, todavía no se tu nombre podrías decírmelo

ARMIN- lo siento soy Armin princesa Zelda

Armin

Seguía con Zelda y Pikachu hasta que Link llego y me presento a la chica que tenía un nombre muy hermoso. Sakura me invito a mostrarme el lugar yo acepte y estuvimos un rato muy agradable conociendo cada parte de los mundos incluso partes que no se ven en los videojuegos y deberían ponerlas seguimos caminando hasta cansarnos por lo que nos sentamos por un momento

SAKURA- Armin Link me dijo que dices que este es tu sueño

ARMIN- a eso si claro que es un sueño

SAKURA- entonces no sentirás si hago esto (le di un pequeño pellizco a Armin en su brazo)

ARMIN- eso dolió

SAKURA- yo también pensaba lo mismo que tu cuando llegue

ARMIN- ¿de qué hablas?

SAKURA- este mundo es real

ARMIN- (impresionado) ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

SAKURA- es difícil de explicar pero este mundo existe gracias a nosotros cuando alguien tiene una pequeña idea el personaje cobra vida y nace en este mundo donde trabajan entreteniendo a la gente

ARMIN- ¿Cómo lo hacen?

SAKURA- muy fácil veras cuando hay trabajo el personaje se divide en millones de ellos pero en realidad son uno solo permitiendo ir a cada consola en la que se juega al igual que pueden ir pero al mismo tiempo quedarse aquí en su mundo pero muchos de ellos prefieren vivir las aventuras

ARMIN- eso explica muchas cosas

SAKURA- debes de estar confundido pero te juro que este mundo es real

ARMIN- ¿Cómo llegaste?

SAKURA- (me quede pensando un poco hasta que pude inventar una excusa no quiero que él sepa lo que pasa si todavía no lo conozco bien) de la mima manera que tu cuando un personaje no va a un videojuego se crea un portal que nos trae aquí

ARMIN- tal vez por eso cancelaron los videojuegos

SAKURA- (lo que pensaba cumplió su promesa) eso solo es por un pequeño problema ¿quieres que te muestre el lugar?

ARMIN- si

Sakura

Estuve toda la tarde con este chico Armin que resultó ser un chico genial que creo lo puedo considerar uno de mis amigos pero no le puedo contar todavía lo que pasa en este mundo. Fuimos a todos los mundos conocidos como el de spyro donde volamos gracias a sus amigos dragones y nos divertimos mucho, en el mundo de Sonic le enseñe a correr por las vueltas sin caerse

SAKURA- vamos Armin o tienes miedo

ARMIN- claro que no

SAKURA- entonces comienza a correr

Armin se cayó un par de veces pero después de unas 10 caídas pudo controlar los movimientos, En el mundo de los pokemos jugamos una buena partida que duro unas horas y yo gane pero como podría perder si tenía a mi mejor amigo Pikachu a mi lado, después llegó la noche

SAKURA- ya anocheció será mejor irnos a descansar

ARMIN- ¿los personajes también descansan?

SAKURA- si el tiempo se detiene cuando descansamos en la noche (solo será así por un tiempo)

ARMIN- ¿también en el día el tiempo se detiene?

SAKURA- no (mentira)

ARMIN- ya veo ¿Dónde descansaremos?

SAKURA- eso no lo he pensado pero creo que mi amiga Peach no le importara si te quedas en su castillo

Fuimos al castillo de Peach donde le presente a Armin y le platique de como llego. Como siempre Peach acepto que Armin se quedara ya que tiene un gran corazón pero antes de irnos a nuestras habitaciones le advertí que no se paseara por el castillo ya que dentro se encuentran varios mundos (súper Mario 64) después me fui a mi habitación.

Armin

La princesa Peach fue mi amable al dejarme quedar aquí por lo que me fui a mi habitación inmediatamente pero no podía dormir sabiendo que puedo conocer este castillo y estar en el mismo juego que Mario por lo que me levante y comencé a explorar. Conozco este juego al derecho y al revés por lo que entrare a mi favorito que es en donde hay los enemigos grandes son pequeños y los grandes pequeños y viceversa pero antes de que pudiera entrar llego Sakura

SAKURA- no te dije que no entraras a ningún mundo

ARMIN- lo siento pero

SAKURA- (ríe) te entiendo pero en estos momentos todos están dormidos

ARMIN- ¿también los enemigos?

SAKURA- si

ARMIN- lastima tenía ganas de aplastar a unos cuantos

SAKURA- (algo me dice que no sabe de ellos por lo que comencé a reír)

ARMIN- de que te ríes

SAKURA- de nada en especial solo dime ¿crees que los enemigos son malos con nosotros?

ARMIN- claro que si

SAKURA- (ríe) solo te diré que te sorprenderás al igual que te sorprendiste al oír hablar a los pokemon

ARMIN- vamos dime

SAKURA- ya olvídalo ya lo sabrás ¿Qué te parece un reto?

ARMIN- interesante la respuesta es si

SAKURA- muy bien estos mundos no cuentan con enemigos pero si hay obstáculos como caídas pero también hay monedas

ARMIN- ya entendí el que recoja más monedas gana

SAKURA- exacto pero tenemos que recorrer cada uno de los mundos

ARMIN- acepto don de empezamos

SAKURA- desde el principio

Armin

Y así fue como empezamos una gran partida donde todo fue divertido más que estar en la consola. Recorrimos cada uno de los mundos corriendo y recogiendo monedas me caí un par de veces pero eso no impidió que me recuperara

Sakura

Era tan divertido estar con el que mi corazón se aceleraba por tanta adrenalina para que al final quedáramos en empate pero no importaba. Descansamos un momento pero pasaron unos minutos cuando sentí un cambio en el mundo lo que sabía que significaba

SAKURA- Armin es hora de irnos

ARMIN- hay que quedarnos un poco más

SAKURA- vamos Armin (inventare una excusa) tengo sueño

ARMIN- muy bien

Sakura

Pude convencerlo por lo que comenzamos a caminar pero de pronto ocurrió lo que me temía el mundo comenzó a derrumbarse **no puede ser de nuevo el** pensé y caí al vacío sé que todo esto lo hace para que me enfrente cara a cara con él. No quiero ir con el pero no hay manera de que escape de esta pero al mirar el cielo del mundo mire a una persona viniendo por mi esa persona era Armin

Armin

Caminábamos y pensaba en lo maravilloso que fue este día y en lo maravillosa que era Sakura creo que estoy enamorado de ella. Se escuchó un temblor y se comenzó a derrumbar el mundo cayendo Sakura sabía que esto no era normal que tenía que rescatarla pero como lo aria claro casi lo olvido no muy lejos puedo encontrar la gorra voladora de Mario por lo que fui lo más rápido posible por ella al tomarla no era la típica de Mario sino una con una A me imagino es de Armin. Comencé a volar y fui con Sakura quien caía pero pude agarrarla antes de que fuera más lejos

ARMIN- tranquila

SAKURA- gracias Armin (mi corazón late por el susto)

Armin

Ambos salimos de aquel lugar regresando al castillo

ARMIN- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

SAKURA- (tengo que inventar una excusa no quiero que sepa lo que pasa en este lugar todavía) una falla pasa de vez en cuando es como la tierra cuando tiene terremotos

ARMIN- ¿son peligrosos?

SAKURA- si un poco puede que nos enfermemos

ARMIN- ¿y a ti que te hubiera pasado?

SAKURA- no lo sé pero gracias a ti no tuve que descubrirlo

Sakura

Armin me acompaño a mi habitación pero antes de que entrara el me abrazo y mi corazón comenzó a latir ¿Por qué? Ya no es por la adrenalina ni por el susto

ARMIN- que bueno que estés bien no soportaría perderte

SAKURA- ¿Por qué? (este abrazo se siente tan bien como estar protegida aunque mis amigos me han protegido se siente diferente la sensación, es una sensación tan agradable)

ARMIN- ahora eres muy importante para mí

SAKURA- (cuando dijo eso sentí una gran alegría)

Armin dejo de abrazarme y entre a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama pensando en lo que acaba de pasar hasta que me di cuenta de lo que pasaba me gusta Armin.

* * *

**espero les aiga gustado tanto como a mi al escribirlo  
**

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia _me alegra que te aiga gustado el finc dije que tendria 4 capitulos pero creo que tendr mas no se todavia porque me salio un capitulo mas_ **

**Aymar Wayne _gracias por esperar el siguiente capitulo me alegra que te guste_**

**sola1993 _gracias por tu reviews me pone muy feliz que te guste, gracias por esperar_**

** .yui21 **_**me alegra que te gustara, muchas gracias por tu reviews, tardare un poco en subir los capitulos**_

**gracias por leer  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola aqui el finc por el que mas votaron nuevamente la aventura de un gamer  
**

* * *

Sakura

Desperté esta mañana pensando en todo lo que ocurrió ayer con Armin, me di cuenta que el me gusta pero si él lo sabe le hará daño además de que temo de que cumpla su promesa, me estoy quedando sin opciones me temo que al final le daré la palabra pero antes tengo que hablar con mis amigos, así que Salí de mi habitación y le dije a Peach que teníamos que reunirnos

SAKURA- Peach entendiste

PEACH- si les diré a todos, pero segura que no le dirás a Armin creo que él debe saberlo

SAKURA- el no a estado mucho tiempo aquí como para que lo involucremos

PEACH- creo que a él le afecta, sino no podrá regresar a su hogar

SAKURA-si puede volver sin saberlo

PEACH- pero si lo sabe puede ayudar, ya ha pasado un año desde que estas aquí ¿quieres durar más?

SAKURA- no pero, no le diremos nada hasta hablar con los demás

PEACH- muy bien vámonos

SAKURA- solo le dejo una nota a Armin

Le deje la nota a Armin diciéndole que me encontraría más tarde con él en el mundo de Mario y que si quería desayunar le deje fruta en el refrigerador después me fui con Peach al castillo de Zelda donde estábamos reunidos Zelda, Link, Mario, Sonic, Spyro y Pikachu, nos sentamos en la mesa y les platico lo que me paso ayer

PIKACHU- (preocupado) ¿no te hiciste daño?

SAKURA- no gracias a Armin

SONIC- parece que se adaptó rápido a este lugar

LINCK- pero más importante ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Él está perjudicándonos cada vez más

ZELDA- tenemos que pelear

MARIO- pero recuerda que nuestra vida la tiene en sus manos

SPYRO- con una modificación podremos desaparecer

PEACH- podríamos vencerlo si todos estuviéramos unidos

LINCK- eso es imposible si no protegiéramos a Sakura los demás personajes la hubieran llevado con el

ZELDA- pero tenemos de nuestro lado a todos los personajes de nuestros juegos

SAKURA- eso no será suficiente, solo nos queda la última opción

PIKACHU- espera Sakura no la hagas

SAKURA- no hay opción algunos ya an

LINCK- Pikachu tiene razón hay que esperar, confía en nosotros encontraremos una solución

SONIC- tiene razón, pasando a otras cosas no creen que debamos contarle la situación a nuestro nuevo amigo

SAKURA- no

MARIO- ¿Por qué no?

ZELDA- creo que él debe saberlo a él le afecta tanto como a nosotros por lo que propongo que Sakura se lo diga

SAKURA- ¿Por qué yo?

SPYRO- todos tenemos que llevar los informes a nuestros compañeros, por lo que te lo dejamos

Todos mis compañeros se fueron dejándome sola incluso Pikachu ahora como le cuento a Armin todo esto, es posible que se lo cuente solo tengo que asegurarme de que él no sepa que me gusta porque si lo sabe pondré en peligro a Armin y es lo menos que quiero ya le he causado muchos problemas a mis amigos no quiero que él también los tenga. Fui al mundo de Mario a esperar a Armin que llego primero que yo

ARMIN- hola Sakura ¿Dónde estuviste?

SAKURA- en una reunión

ARMIN- reunión de qué?

SAKURA- cosas de videojuegos

ARMIN- que yo quiero ir a la próxima

SAKURA- (ríe) no es lo que piensas hablamos de matemáticas

ARMIN- ¿matemáticas?

SAKURA- si aunque no me gusten mucho

ARMIN- ¿Por qué de matemáticas?

SAKURA- es un tema importante en este juego (una mentirita no le hará daño, en un rato más le diré la verdad)

Estuvimos un rato caminando solo pensaba en cómo decirle eso a Armin, tenía muchas dudas de como reaccionaria por lo que le dije que fuéramos a algún mundo pero el escogió uno al que de seguro me entregaran con el si me ven por lo que le dije que mejor platicáramos un poco porque quiero saber más de el

ARMIN- ¿Qué quieres saber?

SAKURA- no se cuéntame de tu familia

ARMIN- solo vivo con mi hermano

SAKURA- y ¿tus padres?

ARMIN- digamos que están en un mejor lugar desde que era niño

SAKURA- lo siento no debí de preguntar

ARMIN- no te preocupes

SAKURA- ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

ARMIN-Alexy

SAKURA- ¿debe ser duro para ti estar en este mundo sin él?

ARMIN- no mucho porqueno tenemos los mismos gustos

SAKURA- pero aun así lo extrañas

ARMIN- de hecho no he pensado mucho en el como ya te dije no tenemos los mismos gustos (pero aun así siento que me hace falta que me diga que recoja mi cuarto digamos que si lo extraño un poquito pero sé que está bien)

SAKURA-(seria) en simples palabras no lo extrañas y te alegras de no tenerlo cerca

ARMIN- eso no (no termino)

SAKURA-(grita) eso es lo que quisiste decir

ARMIN- espera

SAKURA- nada de espera cómo es posible que hables así de tu hermano (mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir por lo que me di la vuelta y comenzó a correr)

ARMIN- espera Sakura

Armin

¿Qué le sucede a Sakura? De repente solo se fue llorando por lo que dije ni siquiera me dejo terminar de decirle todo, creo que lo mejor es buscarla. Busque a Sakura por todas partes pero no la encontraba por suerte me encontré con Linck

LINCK- muy buen dime que hiciste para que Sakura llorara de esa manera?

ARMIN –(le conté lo sucedido) pero como veras lo le dije todo

LINCK- eres un tonto, dime que sabes de Sakura

ARMIN- no mucho

LINCK- muy bien te lo diré de manera sencilla ponte en los zapatos de Sakura

ARMIN- no me quedarían

LINCK- deja de bromear sabes cuánto tiempo a durado aquí Sakura

ARMIN- no

LINCK- imagina que llevas en este mundo unos años sin saber nada de tu hermano

ARMIN- (ahora entiendo lo que quiso decir Sakura ella extraña a su familia y al contrario de mi yo puedo sentir si mi hermano está bien o no porque somos gemelos y tenemos una conexión especial) ya entendí tengo que encontrarla

LINCK- de deseo suerte, te dejo que tengo trabajo

Armin

Me separe de Linck y comencé a buscarla por todas partes pero no la encontraba hasta que escuche un llanto y me acerque comprobando que era ella

SAKURA- aléjate de mí, no quiero verte

ARMIN- lo siento mucho no entendía tus sentimientos

SAKURA- lo que más me duele es que hables así de tu hermano cuando él puede estar preocupado por ti por no saber dónde estas

ARMIN- no te preocupes él sabe que estoy bien

SAKURA- ¿cómo lo sabes?

ARMIN- fácil ya que somos gemelos por lo que tenemos una conexión especial si a él le pasa algo yo lo ciento y si a mí me pasa algo el lo siente

SAKURA- eres gemelo

SAKURA- si por lo que no estoy preocupado una vez no llegue a casa en toda la noche y no me dijo nada ya que supo que no me ocurriendo pero otro día no llegue por estar deprimido y él lo sintió, enserio te pido una disculpa por lo que dije bueno en realidad no me dejaste terminar

SAKURA- ya entendí yo también te pido disculpas Armin

Armin

Que hermosa se ve como desearía ser algo más que amigo pero qué pensaría si le digo que me atrae cuando solo llevamos un par de días conociéndonos será mejor guardarme estos sentimientos, de repente escuche una voz que decía Sakura voltee y vi a Bowser rápidamente me pare enfrente de Sakura

ARMIN- (grita) aléjate de Sakura

BOWSER- yo solo traje

ARMIN- no lo volveré a repetir aléjate no dejare que le hagas daño

SAKURA- (ríe y hace unas señas a Bowser)

BOWSER- piensas que le are daño

ARMIN- claro

BOWSER- muy bien (tomo posición de ataque y se acerca a Armin y comienza a reír)

ARMIN- (confundido) ¿Qué sucede?

SAKURA- recuerdas que te dije en la noche cuando estábamos en los juegos

ARMIN- no

SAKURA- que te sorprenderás al igual que te sorprendiste al oír hablar a los pokemon

ARMIN- ya lo recuerdo ¿Qué pasa?

SAKURA- que ninguno de los enemigos que ves en los videojuegos es malo solo es su trabajo

BOWSER- (ríe) sí que dio risa escuchar eso, gusto en conocerte Armin ya he escuchado de ti

ARMIN- esto sí que es nuevo pero igualmente

BOWSER- por cierto Sakura Mario me dijo que te preguntara si ya le dijiste a

SAKURA- aun no pero pronto lo are

Armin

Bowser se fue todavía riendo de lo que había pasado mientras yo me quede con Sakura un rato más después me dijo que me tenía que decir algo importante por lo que nos sentamos debajo de un árbol

SAKURA- Armin escucha bien lo que te voy a decir

* * *

**espero les aiga gustado soy un poco mala las dejare con la duda de que le dira Sakura a Armin  
**

**si quieren saberlo la proxima semana necesito minimo 4 reviews sino me tardare un poco en subirlo**

**GRACIAS A**

**_Aymar Wayne- gracias por tu reviews todas tus preguntas las contestaras en el siguiente capitulo _**

**_m3xiiii- muchas gracias por tu reviews y por rsperar_**

**AVISO- como dije en mi anterior historia tengo pensado subir otra una vez que termine _la Aventura de un gamer_ o mi otro finc _quien enverda soy_ pero mientras tanto necesito su opinion ¿de que quieren que sea la proxima historia? no tiene que ser necesariamente de corazon de melon solo diganmelo en un reviews para comenzar a inspirarme y decidirme**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola cumplieron con los 4 reviews asi que aqui esta el finc junto con la actualizacion de todos los demas  
**

**todos los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores solo la historia es mia**

* * *

**Armin escucha bien lo que te voy a decir** fueron la palabras que le dije y empecé a contarle todo de mí y ahora me arrepiento por completo, ahora mismo todos están peleando para salvarme y yo no puedo hacer nada pero por otra parte estoy feliz porque escuche esas palabras de su voz **protegeré a la chica que amo, **escucho la gran batalla nunca pensé que el pudiera controlar a donkey Kong, a Luigi, a Deisy y a yoshi

AYER EN LA TARDE

SAKURA- Armin escucha bien lo que te voy a decir

ARMIN- muy bien que quieres decirme (Sakura se quedó en silencio por unos minutos)

SAKURA- lo siento no sé cómo empezar

ARMIN- estas triste ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?

SAKURA- no creo que empezare desde el principio

UN AÑO ANTES

Sakura

Como todas las mañanas me levante para ir al instituto, todo parecía normal pero desde hace tiempo tenía la sensación de que alguien me observaba pensé que solo era mi imaginación y me fui feliz al instituto pero como siempre llevaba mi PSP ya que me aburría la escuela pero eso no me impedía tener buenas calificaciones mis padres siempre me decían que si dejaba los videojuegos tendría las mejores calificaciones del instituto al igual que mi hermana ella sí que tiene buenas calificaciones e incluso va a concursos pero yo soy como soy y eso me hace feliz pero hay algo que siempre me entristece es estar en este instituto sin mi hermana ya que ella va a uno diferente, además no tengo amigas ya que todas me dejan cuando encuentra alguien mejor lo mismo pasa si quiero un novio si no es porque encuentran a alguien mejor es porque les parezco rara por estar en los videojuegos en simples palabras siempre estoy sola en la escuela. En el descanso quede con mi novio Viktor

VIKTOR- Sakura tengo algo importante que decirte

SAKURA- lo se, quieres terminar conmigo

VIKTOR- como lo sabes

SAKURA- no era difícil de imaginar hace una semana que te comportas diferente, no te preocupes lo entiendo espero encuentres una buena chica

Después de ese rompimiento que ya esperaba regrese a mi casa con mi gran amor mi hermana, en la que puedo confiar aunque ella sea adoptiva yo la quiero demasiado, además tenemos la misma edad así que nos entendemos lo único malo es que ella va a un instituto diferente al mío pero cuando regresamos pasamos todo el tiempo juntas

Isabel- Viktor es un tonto

SAKURA- ya déjalo sabía que se aburriría de mí

ISABEL- ya vera cuando lo vea le daré una lección que nunca olvidara

SAKURA- (ríe) no te preocupes ya te dije que estoy bien

ISABEL- cambiando el tema, necesito contarte algo

SAKURA- soy toda oídos

ISABEL- pues veras baje un poco mis calificaciones

SAKURA-(sorprendida) estás hablando enserio

ISABEL- si

SAKURA- ¿Qué paso?

ISABEL- bueno he estado distraída estos últimos días te acuerdas que te dije que comencé a escribir

SAKURA- si

ISABEL- bueno he estado escribiendo una historia, además también he estado intentando escribir canciones y quiero estudiar música

SAKURA- fabuloso tienes que contárselo a nuestros padres

ISABEL- ya se los dije y me dijeron que me podía inscribir en una clase pero que no querían que mis calificaciones pasaran lo que significa que pasare menos tiempo contigo

SAKURA- ¿Qué tanto?

ISABEL- tal vez viaje a otra ciudad

Cuando escuche esas palabras mi corazón se rompió ella era mi única amiga, mi hermana la única a la que le confiaría mi vida y ahora no pasare tiempo con ella y se ira dejándome sola es más doloroso que romper con mis novios, no lo pude evitar y me enoje con ella y la corrí de mi cuarto. Me acosté en la cama ni siquiera tenía ganas de jugar quería irme de aquí en ese momento me di cuenta de que todos los rechazos de las personas que dijeron ser mis amigos y todos los abandonos me dolían mucho pero tenerla a ella me impedía llorar y ahora mis lágrimas no dejan de salir sin darme cuenta mis lágrimas dejaron de caer al caer en un sueño profundo. Una luz me despertó y al abrir mis ojos vi mi PSP encendido lo que me pareció raro y me acerque en ese momento se escuchó una vos diciendo** déjame desaparecer esas lagrimas** después de eso aparecí en un mundo que parecía un sueño así que comencé a caminar y encontré a un amiguito que necesitaba ayuda ese amiguito era Pikachu lo ayude y cuando despertó se sorprendió conmigo

PIKACHU- ¿Quién eres pika?

SAKURA- me llamo Sakura ¿te sientes mejor?

PIKACHU- si

SAKURA- me alegro (espera Pikachu acaba de hablar)

Me sentía tan sorprendida que no me di cuenta que alguien observaba hasta que apareció esa persona emitía un miedo sorprendente que me paralice al mirar sus ojos

SAKURA- ¿Quién eres?

-No tengo nombre pero puedes llamarme como más desees mi reina

SAKURA- ¿reina?

-Si mi reina tú serás mi nueva esposa

SAKURA- ¿ESPOSA? De que hablas, ni siquiera te conozco

-no pero yo a ti si, te he observado durante mucho tiempo, en mi opinión deberías dejar a tu familia

SAKURA- (en ese momento recordé todas las veces que me sentía observada) ¿me observabas desde mi PSP

-exacto mi reina, eres muy inteligente (miro a Pikachu) veo que encontraste al intruso de mi reino es hora de hacerle pagar

SAKURA- aléjate de el (no entiendo nada pero esta persona no me da confianza)

-ya veo solo te digo que no te metas en mi camino, te mataría pero sería una pérdida de tiempo matar a una carita tan bella, ni siquiera la princesa Zelda ha tenido el honor de convertirse en mi esposa

PIKACHU-(sin fuerzas) aléjate de ella pika

-y quien me lo impedirá una rata como tu

SAKURA- no dejare que le hagas nada

-(ríe) eres graciosa ni siquiera lo conoces y ya lo proteges

SAKURA- tal vez no lo conozca pero sé que lo debo proteger de ti (esa persona se acercó a mí a unos centímetros de mi rostro debo de aceptar que no está mal pero ver sus ojos rojos que reflejaban odio y terror quede paralizada)

-no me desafíes pequeña aunque te quiera de esposa tengo mejores maneras de obtenerlo como usar la fuerza

SAKURA- (estaba a punto de besarme así que lo aleje) apártate de mí, quien te crees

-tu futuro Sakura, deja de oponerte y tal vez perdone su vida

SAKURA- me niego tu no me transmites confianza

-me haces tomar medidas extremas pequeña, pero te propongo un trato

SAKURA- te escucho

-ven conmigo y dejare a tu amiguito

PIKACHU- (sin fuerzas) espero no aceptes él es malo Pika

No sabía qué hacer Pikachu se encontraba muy débil además tenía que salvarlo, en ese momento un gran grito se escuchó y una gran espada le hiso una pequeña herida a esa persona

-te salvaste por esta vez pero me las pagaran

SAKURA- (esa persona se fue y el chico que me salvo a mí y a Pikachu fue Linck)

LINCK- se encuentran bien

SAKURA- yo sí pero

LINCK- (preocupado) Pikachu como te encuentras

PIKACHU- no te preocupes pika

LINCK- te dije que no intentaras nada tu solo, será mejor llevarlo al castillo de Peach (miro a Sakura) ¿Quién eres?

* * *

**espero les aiga gustado nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, me meti en el finc no se me ocurria ningun nombre es con lo que mas batallo bueno eso y la ortografia un poco  
**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**_Misaki Dino- creo que te deje nuevamente intigrada si es asi tendras que esperar el proximo_**

**_m3xiiii- muchas gracias por tu reviews me ponen muy feliz_**

**_Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia- muchas gracias por tu reviews, me alegro que te guste la historia, y la historia de gakuen alice estoy en proceso de imaginacion y esperando mas opciones_**

**_lunaroja-gracias por tu reviews me alegra que te gusten mis finc y gracias por tu opinion al nuevo finc estoy en proceso de imaginacion_  
**

**AVISO- como dije escribire un nuevo finc de lo que ustedes quieran así que dejen un reviews para saber de que les justaria hasta este momento hay 3 opciones**

**-corazon de melon**

**-gakuen alice**

**-uta no sama prince maji love**

**que estan en proceso de imaginacion pero todavia no escojo una asi que todavia me pueden mantar mas opciones**

**AHORA UNA MALA NOTICIA O TAL VEZ BUENA NO SE USTEDES COMO LA QUIERAN VER PERO_ SOLO FALTAN 2 CAPITULOS PARA EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA_**


End file.
